


Uncle Jack Snaps

by Candii010



Series: Old Misc Fics [1]
Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candii010/pseuds/Candii010
Summary: What I assumed Uncle Jack's final broadcast was.
Series: Old Misc Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934437
Kudos: 6





	Uncle Jack Snaps

Uncle Jack is about to make a broadcast, and has a few papers with him this time. His message must be quite difficult to remember, and the joy in his system doesn’t help one bit.

He wore the cheer of a wellie as he stood. 

He frowns.

“What the fuck is wrong with you people! Chugging pills like water- that you’ve also tainted the water with, solely to forget every last mistake and everyone who’s left your lives. Well, I’ll have you know that’s how you kill people right proper. Sure, they can be buried under a stone marker, but your loved ones can still live. If they aren't alive in your heart, then they aren’t alive at all. And you, my listeners, can keep them alive by throwing your pills away and choosing to remember! By doing so, you can repair your mistakes!”

It dulls. A bonesaw growls against the door. The knocks grow louder.

“Repentance is only possible when you know what you’ve done wrong! Make the right decision, listeners. Happiness is a choice!”

His eyes grow steely. There is a venomous tone now. His pupils dilated minutes ago.

“I’ll make for you if necessary.” 

There’s a flash, and the quality of film worsens. His posture folds over.

“The food is gone!”

He flips the table.

“The children are gone!”

He reaches for a cricket bat.

“Margaret is gone!”

“You’ll remember! I’ll beat it out of your skulls if I need to!” 

It sounds like a pair of wellies squelching in not-mud. 

“We can’t grow food if we’re too busy playing Simon Says!” Bobbies and Joy doctors alike are struck down, helmets, hats and more fly across the screen.

“I say we leave this place and get right proper happiness- that isn’t sourced from drugs!”

There’s so much blood. It shorts the machines. Uncle Jack is shrouded by smoke, and disappears into the fog.

“Remember. I’m always watching.”

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly edited for grammar and clarity.


End file.
